1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, more particularly, to a supporting device for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the supporting devices for display apparatuses are classified into movable and immovable supporting devices.
There is not any movable caster disposed in an immovable supporting device. Under the circumstances, the bottom of the supporting device contacts with the ground, which makes the design aesthetically pleasing. However, the weight of the display apparatus is heavier as the display area of the display apparatus becomes larger. Since the immovable supporting device does not have any movable caster, it is inconvenient to move the display apparatus.
There are a plurality of movable casters disposed in the movable supporting device. The casters are usually fixed to the chassis of the supporting device by welding or screw tightening. At the same time, there are also a plurality of foot cups disposed under the chassis. In this manner, a wrench needs to be utilized to turn down the foot cups until the casters reaching the ground before the display apparatus can be moved to a specified location by moving the casters of the supporting device. After the display apparatus is moved to the specified location, the wrench is utilized to turn up the foot cups so that the casters suspend. Because the foot cups are disposed under the bottommost part of the chassis of the supporting device and contact with the ground, a user needs to lie prostrate to perform a wrenching operation in as limited clearance between the ground and the chassis to turn up or turn down the foot cups. This brings inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, in order to facilitate the wrenching operation, a bigger clearance between the chassis of the supporting device and the ground is required. The bigger the clearance is, the less aesthetically pleasing the integration design of the supporting device and the display apparatus is.
Therefore, it is very important to provide a supporting device for a display apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problem.